degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 5- Torniquet (2)
Main Plot: Arden/Jet/Chloe Jet: Arden you gin' to this party? Arden: I can't. Chloe: D'awww, why the fucking hell not? Arden: I'm goin' outta town for the weekend. Jet: We'll still have fun at this party. Arden: I hate you guys, you won't miss me. Jet: Oh surely I will. (Jet kisses Arden) Chloe: What now Breakfast Club? Jet: We hang out at that party. We have to go. Chloe: Totally. Opening Sub Plot: Penn/Kaleb Kaleb: Stupid upperclassmen.They act like they can do whatever the fuck they want especially those seniors. Penn: Ugh seniors are the worst. Dude what the hell are we gonna do? Kaleb: Ever hear of fighting fire with fire? Penn: Don't you just get burned usually? Kaleb: Maybe. But If you use huge enormous flames you'll get big inferno. Penn: Clever. Kaleb: Yep. Third Plot: Karissa Skye: (chanting) ''Ohm ...... Ohm .......... Ohm.' Karissa: What the hell are you doing? Skye: Yoga. Karissa: Stop it that noise is frustrating. Katrina: Can I try? Skye: Sure! Karissa: Guys, I'm stressing enough as it is. Skye: Try doing yoga, it clears your mind and it's oh so very relaxing. Katrina: Like a stress reducer, clever. Karissa: Ok, I'll give it a go. Skye: Yay, three best friends meditating. Namaste. Main Plot: Arden/Jet/Chloe Chloe: Yay! We're gonna get our party on! Adrina: Uh yeah. Jet: Seth's just lucky that the fucking wildcats didn't trash his pool. Adrina: I know right. Chloe: Yeah. Adrina: Jet can you excuse us for a moment? Jet: Sure. Adrina: You have that look. Chloe: What are you talking about? Adrina: That's your crush look. It's Jet isn't it? Chloe: Yes and he knows. Adrina: What? But Arden's our best friend and he's her boyfriend. Chloe: I've never had a boyfriend and -- Harper: You talking about Jet Andresws? He's had alot of girls and of all grades, he broke hearts too. Chloe: I know. But not Arden he treats her like a princess. Harper: You must be -- Jill: Yo! Rich and spoiled don't be frontin' cause you ain't got no boyfriend. Harper: Whatever. Chloe: But yes it is Jet. I don't know how but he told me he likes me too. Jill: Look Chlo Chlo, I may not like Arden anymore but still --- Chloe: Why the hell would I try hooking up with him? You know I never dated anyone let alone hooked up with anybody. Jill: You're right. Third Plot: Karissa (At the party) Skye: How can you still be stressing out? Karissa: I don't know. Jake: Hey. Karissa: Hi. Jake: Come with me. Karissa: Ok. What-- Jake: I overheard you stressing, not hear this is a party. I'm Jake take some party favors. (lights up a joint) Karissa: (smokes the joint then starts coughing) C''igarettes? Jake: No weeeeeeed! Karissa: It's all clear now! Sub Plot: Penn/Kaleb Penn: Yo, Seth mind if we borrow your pool for something? Seth: Yeah, sure. Kaleb: Yo Juniors and Seniors. Out to the pool. But just Jennifer, Catherine, Angelina,, Chandra, Monica and Brock. Jeff: Ooh go Angie! ''(spanks her butt) Angelina: Above waist. (Penn pours in blue and white dye before they arrive) Kaleb: They're coming. Chandra: What the-- Kaleb: Close your eyes. Now jump in the pool! (They jump in the pool looking like their school colors) Catherine: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brock: What the hell?! Kaleb: Boo us again you'll look like that but with me I'll cut you! ("Revenge" by The Plain White T's plays in background then fades) Main Plot: Chloe: (laughing) ''Stop acting like a jackbutt I mean jackass. Jet: I only had one drink barbie. Chloe: I am no barbie ok? Jet: Let's take this party to the bedroom. ''(Jet and Chloe go up to the bedroom all drunk and tipsy) Chloe: Oh my god. (Jet and Chloe start making out) (Out at the party) Adrina: Why is the pool blue? Seth: What? Adrina: Seth you seen Chloe? Seth: Chloe? Adrina: 5'1, blonde hair, with a guy who's known-- Chloe: Drina! Seth! Better than the last part. (The next day at school) Arden: Jet! Chloe missed you! Jet: Missed you too. Arden: See you all later k? Jet: Look about the party. Chloe: Look nobody can know about us. Not my grade, your grade or anyone above us k? Good. Arden will hate us if she found out. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts